<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>entre mimos y almohadas (español) by azzumane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244394">entre mimos y almohadas (español)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzumane/pseuds/azzumane'>azzumane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, este es mi primera obra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzumane/pseuds/azzumane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>en donde hinata experimenta un inusual celo intenso y kageyama no sabe exactamente qué hacer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>entre mimos y almohadas (español)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>esta es la primera vez que escribo algo que no es poesía/versos sueltos, así que por favor disculpen los errores de redacción!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama se sentía asfixiado. No había en aquella casa un solo rincón que no apestara a omega en celo, lo que comenzaba a suponer un gran problema si tomaba en cuenta a los vecinos, quienes poseían el mismo sentido del olfato que él. Fácil sería decir que aún tenía ideas para apaciguar al menos un poco el calor y sed de mimos de su pareja, pero estaría mintiendo cruelmente pues la verdad era que su mente se había quedado en blanco hacía media hora atrás cuando fue testigo de cómo los efectos de los inhibidores y supresores que le dio al omega fueron completamente anulados por el mismo organismo de su pequeño. Ya no sabía qué más hacer y ni sugawara ni google le daban consejos que en verdad pudieran servirle</p><p>Para colmo, se encontraba incapaz de moverse de abajo del umbral de la puerta, hinata le había prohibido irse de allí alegando que no quería quedarse solo, pero tampoco le permitía entrar</p><p>- Entras aquí y eres hombre muerto kageyama - le había dicho en un casi inaudible susurro que de no ser por su desarrollado oído de alfa habría sido incapaz de escuchar </p><p>Debía actuar rápido, a este paso el aroma característico del pelinaranja se extendería por fuera de la casa y comenzaría a molestar al vecindario, además no quería a ningún otro alfa rondando por allí fuera, hinata era su omega y no permitiría que nadie más que él lo viese en ese estado</p><p>-Si no me dejas entrar no puedo ayudarte, los inhibidores no hacen efecto y no parece que la estuvieras pasando bien- mencionó pasando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieto. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente, temeroso de ser rechazado - no ocurrirá nada malo si entro en el nido ¿si? soy tu alfa, tu novio, soy kageyama, no te haré nada malo</p><p>A pasos lentos y en extremo cuidadosos logró llegar a la cama, donde hinata estaba envuelto en varias sábanas, remeras, sweaters y multitud de pertenencias del pelinegro. También logró ver que había una bufanda de yamaguchi, un par de guantes de nishinoya y un abrigo gris de sugawara; éste le había mencionado que los omegas a menudo construían una especie de nido con pertenencias de sus seres queridos, prendas y objetos con gran carga aromática de sus dueños para hacerse sentir seguros en esos momentos de fragilidad emocional y física. Por lo mismo no era fácil irrumpir en ellos, el omega se siente tan protegido por su nido que una mínima interrupción les dañaria horriblemente, llegando a repercutir en los días posteriores al celo</p><p>-Todo está bien, estoy contigo, dime qué es lo que necesitas y te lo daré</p><p>Dejó que sus rodillas bajaran al suelo con lentitud y cuando lo creyó oportuno comenzó a dejar caricias en el alborotado cabello naranja<br/>Desde esa proximidad podía ver mejor a su chico; tenía el rostro compungido en dolor y pequeñas gotitas de sudor le bajaban por la frente, los labios se le notaban más rojos de lo habitual y las mejillas eran dos pétalos de rosa, tan suaves como siempre pero coloreadas con un ligero carmín por el calor sofocante que estaba sintiendo. A ojos de kageyama, hinata se veía realmente hermoso incluso sufriendo a causa de ese inusual celo, que estaba siendo mucho más fuerte de lo normal </p><p>Hinata no dijo nada, sólo estiró los brazos para atraer a su pareja al nido que tan celosamente protegía y que con tanto esfuerzo había construido. A él realmente le costó reunir todas aquellas pertenencias de sus amigos, tuvo que hacerse el tonto en reiteradas ocasiones cuando tal o cual miembro del club preguntaba por una bufanda o un abrigo perdido. Se dijo a sí mismo que luego les devolvería cada prenda a su respectivos dueños, pero ahora mismo le estaban haciendo sentir realmente cómodo</p><p>-Solo no te vayas, kageyama idiota - murmuró en el pecho del alfa mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos, era muy reconfortante tener la fuente del aroma que tanto amaba al alcance de un respiro. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar el dolor ardiente que sentía por todo el cuerpo y sólo entonces se pudo dar el lujo de esconder la cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro, de esa forma podía obtener un poco más del calmante natural que era su novio</p><p>Kageyama, por otra parte, sentía que iba a morir. Era consciente de que el chico en sus brazos estaba notablemente más calmado y se sentía agradecido por ello, pero las feromonas del omega aún estaban fuertemente presentes y tenerlo prácticamente pegado a él no hacía más que alterarlo</p><p>Que era un alfa, joder. Es inevitable no sentir nada teniendo a un omega en celo junto a él</p><p>De todas formas, podia controlarse. Ya no era un niño puberto de dieciséis años que no podía mantener la calma con las feromonas de los omegas, llevaba un año de relación con el pelinaranja y si bien este era el primer celo tan fuerte que ambos experimentaban, confiaba en su propia habilidad de control, podía arreglárselas </p><p>-uhm, ¿puedes...? ya sabes, ¿hacer eso? -oyó musitar a hinata, y supo de inmediato a qué se refería</p><p>Dejó que su cuerpo emanara aroma cargado de feromonas tranquilizantes y a los segundos sintió como el bloqueador central se volvia todo flojito en sus brazos, sonrió; parecía ser que hinata tenía una gran debilidad respecto a sus feromonas</p><p>- Tonto imbécil, no dejarme entrar a nuestra propia habitación... esta vez te has pasado. No quiero ni pensar en el lio que nos habrían echo los vecinos si seguías desprendiendo feromonas que gritaban "quiero que me follen" de esa forma, ugh</p><p>-¿Yo de verdad hice eso? - hinata salió de su escondite en el cuello de tobio y encaró a su novio con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes y una expresión de sorpresiva timidez en los ojos </p><p>- Lo has echo. De todas formas, ya no hueles tanto a "quiero sexo" ahora es más como "hazme mimos o morirás" - apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo del menor y obligó a que éste volviera a su improvisado escondite. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero él en verdad estaba realmente gustoso de poder mimar al más bajito, a fin de cuentas era su omega y nada le hacía más feliz que aquello </p><p>- Ugh, como digas, no te creo de todas formas - hinata tampoco admitiría que tobio tenga razón en cualquier cosa, primero muerto. Sin embargo no opuso resistencia y restregó su nariz en la línea de la mandíbula del más alto, en busca del característico olor de su novio. Se sentía extrañamente necesitado de cariño y atención, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a tal sensación podía dejarse llevar al cien por ciento por la comodidad que reinaba en su cuerpo ahora mismo</p><p>Kageyama tobio podía ser un alfa tonto, arrogante y altanero, pero haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su lindo omega, y sólo eso bastaba para que hinata realmente se enamorase de él</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>esta obra está en wattpad con el mismo nombre, te invito a que la leas allí también. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>